Of Snowballs and Fun Times
by Disneyfanboy12
Summary: While Elsa is stressing over the upcoming ACTs, Jack just wants to have fun and spend time with his girlfriend. So can Jack get Elsa to 'let it go' and have a little fun? Jelsa! Oneshot


**Hey guys! I was in the mood to write some Jelsa, (if you've read my profile, then you know I also ship Jelsa and not just Kristanna) and this was what I came up with. A short, fluffy one-shot (which is my first Jelsa story and my first one-shot). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belong to DreamWorks, whereas Frozen belongs to Disney**

* * *

"Hey, so can we - like - go somewhere not boring and have a little fun now?"

"I'm studying, Jack. I can't do anything right now."

"Oh c'mon, Elsa! You've been studying all week!" Jack pouted, flopping himself on Elsa's bed.

"Jack, the ACTs are coming up soon," Elsa reminded him, wondering why she had to do so. "I need to pass them to get into a good college. You should be doing the same."

"Elsa, you know while you're hard work and deadlines, I'm just snowball and fun times. Besides, they aren't for another month and a half. I'm sure you can give up a day to be with me, your boyfriend, and still have more than enough time to study for them. Anna is out with Kristoff right now," Jack argued, sitting up. "Anna's a freshmen and Kristoff's a sophomore, Jack. They don't take ACTs yet," Elsa pointed out. "I wish we were freshmen again," Jack muttered. "Why don't you go hang out with Flynn?" Elsa asked, desperate to be left to study. "Flynn's my best friend. I hang out with him almost everyday," Jack said in response. "So go spend time with your sister."

"Just...please Elsa? I haven't spent that much time with you recently because of football season. And now that it's over, I'm still not spending much time with you," he begged, giving her a smile. As much as she wanted to resist and say no, his smile worked wonders on her as it never failed to make her heart speed up. She gave a defeated sigh, and bookmarked her textbook before closing it. "Fine. You win."

Jack gave a satisfied smile as he crawled off her bed to walk over to her and brought her into a loving hug. "With this smile of mine, don't I always?" he teased. "Don't push it," Elsa warned as she nuzzled her head into his warm embrace. Jack chuckled and he tilted her head up and they kissed passionately. "What do you have planned?" Elsa sighed when he pulled away, her pale cheeks flushed a light red. "Come with me," he said resting his forehead on hers. Elsa nodded and they pulled away from their tight and warm embrace to allow Elsa to get her coat on. It was the end of January and the snow wouldn't stop falling. The cold didn't bother either of them, so they wore thin long-sleeve shirts and coats. They went outside into the snow and as soon as they did, Jack formed a snowball and launched at Elsa.

"Hey!" Elsa exclaimed surprised. Jack chuckled to himself mischievously and threw another snowball that caught her right on the nose. She stumbled back a little, making Jack's small chuckle grow into loud laughter. But when she caught her footing, she quickly got some snow and formed a snowball of her own and she threw it at him. When he got hit, he stopped laughing and look at her with a surprised face, gaping at her. She giggled to herself at his dumbfounded expression. "Oh, it's soooo on!" Jack said as he picked up a whole bunch of snow and formed more snowballs to throw at her. They both ran towards the opposite sides of her front yard, all the while throwing snowballs at each other, and made snow forts.

"Give it up, Elsa! You're making war with the snowball fight king!" Jack called across to her. "If I remember correctly, YOU'RE the one who started this," she laughed in response. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

They hid behind their forts, but didn't shoot anything, only getting up quickly to see where the other was. Jack fired the first shot after a while but it missed just wide as Elsa threw one in response. She didn't miss, as it caught Jack square on the chest and he fell back. "Okay, you're a lot better than what I thought," Jack admitted as he got back up. He took cover behind a tree a she threw an onslaught of snowballs at him, taking down his fort. He snuck to the bush at the front door looked up to see that Elsa was still oblivious to his move. _"I have her right where I want her,"_ he thought to himself as he formed another few snowball. He snuck around the bush to be a little closer and when he was where he thought best, he let it rip, letting his few snowballs fly. All of them caught her and after they finished she lay on the snowy ground. "I got you!" he laughed triumphantly, but stopped when she didn't move. She moaned a little in pain and Jack started to worry. "Elsa? Elsa!" he exclaimed running towards her. He kneeled next to her when he got to her and supported her head on his knees. "Uhhhh," she moaned. "Elsa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Elsa flung a handful of snow into his face and he yelped as he fell back on to the ground. She began to form as many snowballs as she could and, as Jack had done, launched snowball after snowball towards him until she couldn't launch anymore. She walked over to him and whispered, "I win."

Jack laughed and responded, "Damn. You got me good."

"I learned from the best," she said. She was surprised as Jack grabbed her by her arms and pulled her on top of him. "Yes you did," he said before throwing her to the side playfully. She got up and chased him for a while before they got a little tired. "Gotta be faster than that," Jack teased. Elsa stuck her tongue out at him in response.

They built snowmen for a while, Elsa introducing her and Anna's childhood snowman, Olaf, to Jack. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" she said in a deep voice, making Jack laugh at his girlfriend's inner child and her adorableness. They made snow angels, threw a few more snowballs and stole kisses until the night fell upon them.

They went inside and Elsa went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for both of them. She gave him his and plopped on the couch next to him, snuggling into his body. They watched Pretty Little Liars (oh, the things Jack did for Elsa) and held each other close finishing their hot chocolate. After finishing season one on Netflix, they decided to change it to something else, much to Jack's delight. "So, I hope you had fun today," Jack said.

"Yup, I did," Elsa responded. "See what happens when you stop studying for a bit and you listen to me?" Jack said with a smile on his lips. "I need to do it a little more often," Elsa giggled. Jack chuckled in agreement. "I love you, Elsa," he said after a while of looking for a good movie that they could both enjoy. Elsa stopped looking through the list and looked at his handsome face, ice blue eyes meeting ocean blue ones. "I love you, too," she spoke meaningfully. Of course their families always told them this and they'd say it back, but when they said it to each other they felt so warm inside and they spoke it with so much more meaning. They leaned in and kissed passionately putting as much love as they could into it. They pulled away and looked each other with a big grin, love shining in their eyes. They found a movie, but the fun day had caught up to them, as they dosed off during the movie, more than happy to be in each others arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And if you're reading one of the my Kristanna stories, From Time should be updated before the weekend. Later my people!**


End file.
